Broken Home
by LunaScamander17
Summary: "aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian" kata orang itu. 7 anak broken Home yang mempunyai masa lalu yang berbeda-beda. mereka berusaha membantu dan saling mengerti. siapa yang mengira kalau ada yang bisa saling jatuh cinta? .Dramione. Non-Sihir. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Author Kembali lagi ke Story baru!(author parah). Ya, tapi tenang fic yang lain ngak bakal di tinggalin kok!.

**Title: Broken Home**

**Hermione Granger**

Namaku Hermione. Hermione Jane Granger. Aku anak yang selalu kesepian. Aku tidak punya ibu, lebih tepatnya ibuku kabur ketika aku berusia 9 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah 17 tahun. Biasanya untuk seorang gadis seusiaku, mereka selalu mengadakan tema "Sweet 17" untuk ulangtahunya.

Aku ini memang berkecukupan, atau orang lain bilang aku kaya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengadakan ulangtahun sama sekali. Yang kulakukan pada saat ulang tahun, menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang tahun" dan mengambar kue sendiri.

Ayahku seorang pemabuk. Setiap hari selalu pulang malam. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan ibuku ketika umurku 13 tahun, Dia sudah menikah lagi dan punya anak perempuan lain. Ayahku selalu membawa wanita asing kerumah. Aku selalu dipukul bila berkomentar. Bahkan seringkali dia melemparkan botol minuman kerasnya ke arahku.

Aku pernah curiga kalau ayahku juga menjual dan mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang.

Karena itu aku pernah kabur dari rumah. Tapi tetap saja aku seperti anjing yang memiliki kalung dengan tulisan alamat pemiliknya. Seorang polisi menemukanku dan membawaku kembali Ke ayah.

Tapi apa kau menyangka? Aku dalam pelarian saat ini. aku tidak mau setiap hari harus mengalami luka-luka yang berat ataupun ringan.

Malam itu aku sedang berjalan di hari yang dingin di kotaku: New Castle, Inggris. Duduk disebuah taman. Sampai akhirnya sebuah mobil berhenti didepanku.

"Kau Hermione Granger?" tanya seorang wanita, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dikegelapan hanya diterangi remang-remang lampu taman.

"ya?..." aku menjwab dengan lemas.

"aku kesini untuk mengantarmu kerumah barumu" kata wanita itu.

"rumah baruku?"

Aku langsung ditarik kedalam mobil itu. Dan tidak sadarkan diri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: saya ngak memiliki Harry Potter, kalau saya Punya saya udah tinggal di London, pergi Ke Wizarding World of Harry Potter, dan keliling dunia. Sayangnya saya cuma cewek remaja dengan imajinasi tak terbatas.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Aku Draco Malfoy, jangan pernah menertawai namaku! Aku 18 tahun tinggal di Manchester, Inggris. Orang tuaku salah satu orang terkaya di sini. Hidupku tidak mewah-mewah atau berfoya-foya.

Yang ada aku lebih memilih tinggal di jalanan sendiri. Aku tidak pernah bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak seumuranku. Dulu waktu aku kecil aku sering di juluki "Si Aneh rambut Pirang" atau "si Pirang aneh". bukan berarti aku juga anak culun. Aku hanya tidak bisa bergaul.

Orangtuaku sering bertegkar belakangan ini. akhirnya aku mencari dunia luar. Entah mengapa aku bisa bergaul hanya dengan sepuntung rokok dan sebotol alkohol. Mungkin aku baru sadar ini yang kubutuhkan.

Aku mengonsumsi narkoba sebagai pemulihan agar stress ku hilang. aku sering kabur dari rumah, menjauh dari semua masalah. Aku pernah dikeluarkan dari sekoalh, walau orang tuaku tidak pernah tahu menahu tentang itu, dan aku berharap mereka tidak pernah tahu.

Malam ini aku sedang ada diluar rumah menjauh dari sana lebih baik bukan?

"Hei Draco!" kata suara yang berasal dari jauh.

Ini dia, teman terbaikku(atau bisa dibilang begitu saat ini). Geogory Goyle.

"kenapa kau? Tidak bersenang-senang?" tanya Geogory.

"apa yang kau maksud bersenang-senang Goyle?" balasku

"oh, kau tahu apa maksudnya itu"

Aku segera keluar dari Bar, pergi ke pintu belakang. Seketika itu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat mahal berhenti didepanku.

"kau Draco Malfoy? Putra dari Dr Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy?" kata seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari mobil.

Apakah aku pernah menyebut kalau ayahku seorang dokter? Oh ya, aku belum. Ayahku seorang ahli bedah. cukup terkenal di Manchester, walau aku sebagai anaknya sendiri tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama.

"ya, ada urusan apa denganku?" tanyaku dengan kasar.

"aku akan membawamu kerumah barumu" balas wanita itu dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendorongku kearah pintu mobil hitam yang terbuka itu, semuanya gelap gulita.

**A/N: ok, cukup disini dulu, mw ngumpulin review. "Terperangkap di dua dunia yang Berbeda" akan segera Update tapi sabar ya nunggunya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: aku ngak punya HarPot**

**Warning: Abuse, some Swearing(maybe), negative mention(semoga ngak ada yang terpengaruh), character OOC.**

**Luna Lovegood**

Hi, aku Luna Loegood. Aku anak paling Goth, Emo, dan Tomboy di sekolah. Pagi ini aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, menuju ke Lockerku. Aku mengenakan lipstick hitam, eye shadow hitam, baju dress berlengan panjang, legging hitam, sepatu basket warna hitam, rambut pirangku di sanggul acak ke atas(**A/N: ****rambutnya kyak Evanna Lynch waktu di Premiere OOTP)**, jadi hanya tas bahuku yang berwarna putih/hitam.

Semua orang langsung menyingkir ketika mereka melihatku, seolah aku memang monster mengerikan yang akan menyerang kapan saja. Aku tetap asik saja mendengar lagu Evanescene di iPodku. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, aku berjalan menuju lokcterku yang berada di koridor 2.

Sesudah membuka lockerku, banyak sekali kotak tisue penghapus makeup praktis yang berjatuhan dari sana. Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang melakukan ini! pokoknya siapapun dia, dia haurs merasakan akibatnya!.

"Halo Freak!" kata suara cewek yang muncul disebelah lockerku, membuka lockernya.

Cho Chang, Mean Girl sekolah. Sudah cukupkah aku menjelaskan tentang dia? Dia sangat menyebalkan , centil, tidak tahu diri, dan mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa satu sekolah sudah membencinya. Kroninya: Marieta Edgecombe, dan Padma Patil, mereka tidak kalah mengerikanya. Aku berharap mereka sadar bahwa makeup mereka terlalu menor dibanding dengan makeupku.

"Halo wajah mengerikan!" jawabku dengan kasar. Tanganku sudah dikepal dan siap sedia untuk membentur wajahnya dengan keras.

"tidak boleh ada kekerasan disini!" kata Marietta menahanku "aku bisa saja melaporkanmu ke Mr Flitwick!"

Mr Flitwick adalah kepala sekolah Helena Ravenclaw High School. Walau pendek, tak ada yang berani dengannya.

Dengan segera aku langsung menuju kelasku yang pertama, sebelum Marietta bisa mengoceh apa-apa tentang hukuman yang pantas untuku.

Kelas pertamaku Sejarah. Bersama Mr. Binns yang tuanya minta ampun, dia memang sudah renta dan pendengarannya sudah kurang sekali. Kami sering berisik dikelas dan Mr Binns tidak pernah sadar, dia hanya tetap mengoceh tentang sejarah berdirinya kerajaan Inggris, dan blah blah blah. Kami bahkan tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

Kelas kedua, matematika. Oh aku benci math, apalagi gurunya. Ms Clasfier. Ms Clasfier memang terkenal kegalakannya. walaupun memang makeupnya sama-sama menor dengan makeup Cho. Tapi kami berasumsi dia adalah mantan Mean Girl di sekolah ini.

"Ms Lovegood, apa lagi yang kau kenakan pagi ini?" tanya Ms Clasifier pada ku.

"kau bisa melihatnya sendirikan Ms Clasifier?" bantahku.

"Beraninya kau!" serunya, memukul mejaku dengan tongkat panjangnya.

"ya, kau mau aku keluar, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya!" aku mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelas.

MS Clasifier memang selalu begitu padaku, bahkan Cho tidak pernah dimarahinya! Dia sungguh curang. Aku menuju mobil hitamku yang ku parkir di parkiran, dan segera mengemudi menuju rumah.

Sampainya di depan rumahku, yang ada didekat Universitas Harvard(kemungkinan setelah lulus sekolah aku akan Kuliah disana). Ayahku seorang Proffesor di Harvard University, jadi kemungkinan dia sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untukku.

Ayahku tidak pernah mngajakku liburan kemanapun. Aku tidak punya teman, aku senang sendirian.

Aku langsung berlari ke atas setelah mengambil makanan ringan di kulkas, dan sebungkus _ruffles_ ukuran besar.

Membuka Macbook ku, melihat Websiteku. "How to Live With Gangster", "Blood Maniac", "How to be a Vampire". dan websiteku yang paling terkenal: "Hell School" . Ini hobbyku dirumah mengepost segala sesuatu tentang teman-teman ku(walau aku tidak pernah menggangap mereka benar-benar temanku) mengunakan Initials di "Hell School". Kbanyakan tentang Cho dan orang yang ku benci. Guru-guru. Hari ini sedang terjadi apa. Aku selalu lega ketika mengepostnya walau aku belum puas.

Aku bermain sampai malam. Dan keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Aku memutuskan untuk melihat toko-toko disekitar rumah. Aku tidak mau membelinya, aku mencurinya.

Aku sering mencuri Jeans, aksesoris, bahkan baju. Tapi tidak pernah tertangkap sebelumnya. Beruntung, mungkin.

Hari ini targetku adalah baju yang dipajang dietalase toko. Aku masuk ke toko itu dan menanyakan harga baju itu, bertindaklah seperti pembeli biasa. Baru saat itu toko mulai ramai. Aku sedang berada di ruang pas baju untuk mengenakan baju itu. Aku keluar dan melihat si penjaga toko tadi yang melayaniku sedang sangat sibuk.

Aku langsung lari keluar dan megambil papan diskon 90% didepan toko itu yang tadi sengajaku letakan disana. Licik, aku tahu, tapi pintar, aku tahu juga itu.

Aku sedang menikmati kopi panas yang aku beli dengan murah. Dan duduk disebuah bangku dipingir jalan.

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepanku. Berwarna hitam, kelihatan mewah dan mahal.

Seorang wanita keluar dari sana, mengunakan kacamata hitam, syal hitam, dan baju serba hiam, lipstick merah menyolok ala Marilyn Monroe, dan entah kenapa, payung hitampun juga, bagai wanita yang mau pergi menjiarah kuburan.

"kau Luna Lovegood? Putri dari Proffesor Xenophilius Lovegood?" tanya wanita itu.

"ya, aku Luna" aku mengabaikannya setelah menjawabnya, memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"kemarilah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah barumu" kata wanita itu. Dia pun menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke pintu mobil bagian belakang yang terbuka itu.

Aku merasakan Kopiku terjatuh, dan isinya tumpah, setelah itu aku tidak sadarkan diri.

**A/N: aku jahat, belum Update yang "Terperangkap di dua dunia yang Berbeda" aku dah update ini duluan, habis, sudah nggak sabar lagi!**


End file.
